Wake Up
by Angel C and H
Summary: What a perfect day! Sun is out and it's peaceful. Or is it? What will happen to Hiccup and Astrid once their enemy finds out how much they mean to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Wake Up

Hi everyone! The last story I wrote got a lot of views so I decided to write another. I'll take suggestions from you all while writing this one!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sunsets

It was a sunny day on Berk. This didn't happen often but this day was special. Not a single could in the sky. It was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Hiccup was having a day with Toothless that involved flying around rocks and arches that would normally be too foggy to go around. They flew from about 4:30 in the morning as the sun was barely breaching the viewing plain. The flew for hours on end both not caring about Viggo (for once) or any other enemies he's made over the years. "Wow bud! I almost forgot what it was like to not have any responsibilities! I love it!" Toothless smiled and gave a playful grunt obviously enjoying this also. They glided past all the Islands they've discovered, counting how many they could spot and a memory of what happened there.

They finally decided it was time to head back to Berk and fly to the Edge. They stocked up at Berk before saying farewell to his dad and chief Stoick the Vast.

"You sure you have to go?" Stoick asked.

"Ya I do. But as soon as we take Viggo and the hunters down we'll come back to Berk!" Hiccup responded.

The duo flew back to Dragon's Edge only to find Astrid standing in front of his hut with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Uh oh bud. That can't be good." Hiccup muttered to himself. He landed and waved to Astrid hoping that she wasn't mad at him and was mad at Snotlout or the Twins.

"Look who remember I even existed?" Astrid shot at Hiccup.

'Crap, she is mad at me.' Hiccup's thoughts told him.

"We have this perfect day with nothing to do and I thought we'd go do something but when I went to get you, all I found was an empty bed. Do I even mean anything to you?" The blonde asked harshly.

"Of course you do! I just wanted to take Toothless on an early flight! After we made a quick stop at Berk to resupply." Hiccup said motioning his head to a bag of supplies Toothless carried.

Astrid just turned her head and pouted. "So you decide to spend the day gathering supplies than hanging out with your girlfriend?" She realized what she just said and immediately blushed in embarrassment.

Hiccup stood there dumbfounded in what he just heard. Without thinking he questioned, "We're a couple?"

That response was better than Astrid anticipated. She felt a little excitement because he didn't deny that they were a thing. She tried to sound annoyed again to try and make Hiccup feel guilty. "Do you think we're a couple?"

"Uh. I. I don't know." Hiccup bit his tongue. 'Shut up Hiccup!' he thought to himself. 'You're only making this worse! Just tell her how you feel.'

"Oh. I didn't know you thought of _us_ that way." Astrid believed he had feelings for her but she wanted him to admit it. She was disappointed he didn't admit them yet.

"You know, the day's not over yet. What do you want to do?" Hiccup just hoped he didn't crush her feelings.

"I want to watch the sunset together. You know? Just us?"

"Since when did Astrid Hofferson like sunsets? Isn't that to peaceful for you?"

"I guess you'll see for yourself how I am around sunsets." Astrid finished as she walked away.

"She didn't punch me... That's weird."

Astrid had been planning to tell Hiccup that she had come to love him and that she wanted 'them' to be official as a couple. Perfect day at the perfect time for the perfect moment. Butterflies were flying aggressively inside of Astrid's stomach as Hiccup accepted to watch the sunset with her.

"Well. Whadaya think bud?" Hiccup looked at his dragon. "Think having no training or any enemies to fight is making her go insane?" Toothless bellowed in laughter.

On a hill somewhere on the Edge_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well it's starting Astrid. This is what you've been waiting for. The 'Sunset'." Hiccup making sure that Astrid wanted to watch a sunset. He never though Astrid to be "soft" enough to watch sunsets.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Was her only response.

"Well not as beautiful as-" Hiccup caught himself talking without thinking.

"Not as beautiful as what?" Astrid smirked knowing what he was about to say.

"As... A sunrise." Hiccup tried to cover it up. 'Why have I never told her how I truly feel?' Hiccup thought about this and realized that if any enemy found out how much she meant to him it would put her in danger. 'That's why. To keep her safe.'

"Hiccup... I just want you to know how I truly feel about you." She began. "When I first met you I thought you were weak but I noticed you were different. In a good way. But when I saw you being bullied by everyone else, I didn't join in nor did I stop it. I was afraid to be bullied also. So I'm sorry first off."

"Astrid, you don't have to apolo-" He was interrupted

"Then when you took me for that flight I saw a whole new side to you. No viking has ever 'gotten to see my soft side until that day. That's when I started feeling something towards you."

"What are you getting at?" Hiccup questioned.

"Then when I saw Toothless without you on him after the Red Death battle I thought you died and that's when I realized you mean so much more to me. When you were alive I couldn't have been happier."

"Ya then you kissed me I get it." Hiccup said. Did Astrid think he forgot that?

"And I've kissed you twice since then." Astrid responded quickly emphasizing 'kissed' (Gift of the Night Fury and Riders of Berk)

"Oh I know what's going on now!" Hiccup finally realized she was admitting feeling for him!

 _*Whack*_

"You idiot. How did you not know what was going on?" Astrid punched his arm hard.

"Sorry! I'm not as smart as I seem at times!" Hiccup was now holding his arm where she punched.

"Hiccup I wanted to take you here to tell you that I care deeply about you and I want our relationship to be more than friends and make it official. I know you care about me Hiccup so that's why I'm asking."

"Astrid..." Hiccup started

"Is that a yes?"

"We can't be official. If someone found out we were together they could try and use me to trap you or vice versa." Hiccup continued. "I'd be putting you in a whole new kind of danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you!" He finished finally.

"But I already am in danger just by being here with you!" Astrid countered.

"Astrid I can't put you in that kind of danger it's a whole new level of insanity when enemies find out that two people are-"

"Awe. Two lovebirds confessing their love for each other? How cute." A mysterious voice came from behind them.

* * *

Who's behind them? Find out next chapter! Reviews with Ideas will help me write and I'll be able to upload more chapters and stories in the future


	2. Chapter 2

Wake Up

Not a long chapter but eventful.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sacrifices

Hiccup and Astrid both turned around to see Ryker standing with 6 hunters in a half circle forcing Hiccup and Astrid to the edge of a cliff.

"Grab her!" Ryker commanded. Astrid reached for her ax but one of the hunters held threw a net on top of her but Hiccup used his fire sword to cut the net off.

"Don't touch her!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid looked a bit surprised as Hiccup stood in front of her in a defensive position between her and the hunters.

"Hiccup. This battle will end badly for you but to save our resources we will offer you a deal. "Ryker said confidently. "We will leave Astrid alone if you willingly give your life to save her. A true test of love."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulder, "Don't do it. We can take them together!"

"Oh really?" Ryker signaled all Hunters to aim their bows and arrows at the two.

"Astrid. Right now there's no time to plan. There's only one way you make it out of this." He turned to Ryker. "Fine if you let Astrid go I won't fight."

"Hiccup. No." She tried to convince him not to do it.

"So Hiccup is indeed as noble as they say he is. A worthy way to go. Protecting the one he loves."

"Astrid. I'm doing this. You're going to be the leader of the riders now and you guys can win against Viggo."

"No Hiccup I can't let you do this! I've waited so long to tell you how I've felt! I can't let you go now!" Astrid was getting emotional. She was about to lose the only person in the world that made her feel special and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh Hiccup. I see that killing you would bring a rather devastating impact to your team and Astrid especially."

"So do it already! Let her go!" Hiccup demanded.

"But you see Hiccup, I don't think I want to kill you." He motioned his bow and arrow towards Astrid. "Killing her would weaken you giving us an easy victory and how better to beat a leader than killing the very thing or person he loves?"

"That wasn't the deal!" Hiccup shouted.

"New deal. One of you lives, one of you dies."

"Then she lives! You can hit me and I won't move! Just let her go! She didn't do anything to deserve this! I was the one who always foiled your plans! Take your anger out on me! Not her!" Hiccup pleaded.

"But that would let you off easy. I want to see YOU hurt. Emotionally." He fired the arrow towards Astrid. She closed her eyes knowing this was the end.

 _Flop_

"Direct hit." Ryker smirked.

* * *

You probably hate me right now. But there is a Happy ending to this story! Don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

Wake Up

So did Astrid die? You'll find out what happened now!

* * *

Chapter 3: This Can't be Happening

Astrid opened her eyes and looked down to find no arrow impaling her. She looked around not knowing what happened. 'Had he missed?' She thought until her eyes met Hiccup. Hiccup was face down laying in front of her with the tip of the arrow coming out of his back. "HICCUP!" Astrid gasped.

"You should be happy Astrid. He jumped in front of you to save your life. He must really love you to have given his life for you." Ryker was surprised that Hiccup didn't even hesitate to save Astrid. Before he could finish processing what happened, blue blasts came out of nowhere and hit all of the hunters including Ryker over the cliff and into the water. Toothless came to rescue the two.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted again. She felt a little movement from his body which has begun to go cold.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said weakly.

"Hey I'm right here! Look at me! Come on stay with me Hiccup!" Astrid was freaking out and couldn't control what she was feeling.

"Astrid. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that I care deeply about you also. I hope your future husband takes great care of you. I hope he protects you better than I could." Hiccup started to lose consciousness.

"No Hiccup! If anyone will be my husband it will be you! You're going to make it! Just please hold on. For me." Astrid carefully said holding the back of his head so he was facing her. She didn't even realize what she said. She would never have the guts to tell Hiccup that! But she just did!

"Thanks.. for the memories.. Astrid." Hiccup passed out.

Hiccup's room_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Astrid, you ok?" Fishlegs walked into the room.

"He saved my life." Astrid just looked at Hiccup slowly breathing in his bed. Astrid cleaned out his wound and placed him in his bed. It was the least she could do for him.

"You know he cares more about you than he does himself right?"

"He does?" Astrid knew Hiccup liked her but she didn't know he liked her 'THAT' much.

"Trust me Astrid. He would do it over and over again if he knew it would save your life."

"I didn't know he cared so deeply." Astrid started to feel tears prick at her eyes.

"I know you want to be alone with Hiccup so I brought you lunch. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Fishlegs gave her a wooden plate with chopped up fish on it.

"Thanks Fishlegs." Astrid smiled weakly. Fishlegs left the room quietly.

"Hiccup. I don't know if you can hear me. I want to say thank you for saving my life. But right now I need you. Here. Awake and Ok. I won't leave your side until you wake up. I'll be by your side even when we reach Valhalla. Please wake up." Astrid pleaded for him to wake up so she could hug him and never let go.

Hiccup's breathing slowed and suddenly stopped. "Hiccup? Hiccup!?" Astrid panicked and felt his neck for a pulse. She found none. "Hiccup! No! Stay with me!" She started forcing all her might down on his chest to get a beat going. Nothing was working and she felt like she was getting weaker. She finally couldn't push no more and fell on his chest hyperventilating. She finally gave on look to the sky as if she were begging Odin to let him come back to her. She lifted her fist the threw the hardest punch she's ever thrown and landed her fist perfectly over Hiccup's chest.

 _Thump Thump... Thump Thump... Thump Thump_

Astrid found a pulse finally and fell on Hiccup crying. She lost him for a brief moment and she never wanted that to happen again. She looked at the sky. Maybe Thor had given him a jolt of lightning from his hammer as she hit him to start his heart back up. Astrid finally understood that she loved Hiccup more than life itself. Hiccup saved her life and She saved his. She was never leaving this room until she saw Hiccup ok.

"Don't... Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Astrid tried to say between sniffs. The crying had made her tired so she pulled up a chair and sat in it next to Hiccup laying down in his bed. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder smiling as she went to sleep. 'Hiccup. You're going to make it.' was her final thoughts before she fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

So Hiccup is a hero and Astrid is a hero. So far so good? Only time will tell!


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Up

Ok sorry I hadn't uploaded in a couple days. I was camping but now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere for a while. So I'll be back to uploading daily.

* * *

Chapter 4: Not gonna leave

It's been a couple days since Hiccup's life was saved by Astrid. She decided to keep it a secret from the others. She felt her heart get heavy each time she thought about that night. From the shot of the arrow to the motionless body of Hiccup. Astrid was so close to losing Hiccup forever.

"Hey Astrid." Snotlout walked into the room where Hiccup lay.

"Not now Snotlout. I'm not in the mood for your pointless flirting." Astrid replied.

"Hey. It's not my fault I'm just naturally good with the ladies."

"Snotlout." Astrid warned

"Oh ya. Sorry. How is he?" Snotlout quickly went silent.

"He'll be fine." Astrid said with a stubborn tone

"How can you be so sure? I mean the guy hasn't moved in a week."

"I said he'll be fine!" She shouted at Snotlout.

"Ok! Ok! Geez. Just trying to help."

"How in Thor's name are you trying to help Hiccup?" Astrid asked annoyed.

"Not Hiccup. You." He said like he was flirting... again.

 _THWAK_

The rest of the riders saw Snotlout leaving Hiccup's hut with one cheek as red as a rose.

"Good thing Astrid hasn't lost her strength." Fishlegs inquired

Astrid remained in Hiccup's room since he entered it. She hasn't left his side in a week unless she went to use the washroom. Often Fishlegs would enter Hiccup's hut to give Astrid food and try and get something into Hiccup somehow to keep him from starving to death. One night Fishlegs decided to check on him again and try a new type of formula that had a lot of nutrients and protein to keep Hiccup fed. He entered the room late at night and saw something that suprised him.

A tear.

There was a tear on Hiccup's cheek. Had Hiccup woken up? How did this happen? "Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. There was no response. He looked at the blonde sleeping on a chair with her head rested on his shoulder. He looked at the warrior's face only to realize she did not have a heartless expression but she had a tear stained face. Fishlegs never knew Astrid cried. No one ever knew she had cried. He pretended not to see it but finally understood where that tear on Hiccup's face came from. Fishlegs gave Hiccup his new type of formula and walked out the hit smiling knowing that Hiccup would be safe as long as he had _her_ around.

Astrid had felt like this was all her fault even though she knew Hiccup would disagree. Whether this was her fault or not, she was going to keep Hiccup safe from anyone. She was definitely going to kill Ryker next time she saw him.

* * *

Next Chapter will be Exciting. Promise. Thanks for the reviews. They are really motivating.


	5. Chapter 5

Wake Up

This chapter is all about Hiccup. We'll see what goes on in his dreams. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreaming

Hiccup hadn't moved a muscle in a week. His mind however was dreaming wildly. Good. Bad. He was either dreaming or thinking or at times, both.

Hiccup's Dream (Hiccup's POV)

My mind was replaying the evening when I was shot by Ryker. But this time it was all in slow motion.

"Hiccup I wanted to take you here to tell you that I care deeply about you and I want our relationship to be more than friends and make it official. I know you care about me Hiccup so that's why I'm asking."

"Astrid..." I started

"Is that a yes?"

"We can't be official. If someone found out we were together they could try and use me to trap you or vice versa." I continued. "I'd be putting you in a whole new kind of danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you!" I finished finally.

I then saw Ryker and the memory or dream became more painful as it went on. But something changed. The arrow Ryker had was not a normal green arrow but purple. As I jumped in Astrid's way, It didn't feel as painful as the original one did. Suddenly I felt myself closing my eyes. I tried to force them open but the shut instantly. Everything was black. Everything was... quiet.

* * *

I woke up suddenly in a strange room. This wasn't any ordinary hut, this one wasn't Berkian. This looked like Hunter design... Oh no. Was I captured? Where was Astrid? I tried to stand but felt no movement from my body.

"Hello Hiccup." That was the voice of a monster who had always seemed to beat Hiccup every time he got close. Viggo. I tried to move but my body laid on the bed and refused to move. "Ah I see. You can't move your body. Good. Now rise up." At his command my body stood up straight.

"What have you done to me?" I asked.

"Well I found out that I could always beat you when you came looking for me but when I tried to remove your friends from this match we have, you'd always find a way to keep them in this game."

"You tried to kill them!?" I shouted.

"Goodness no! I simply wanted them out of the way. I like the challenge but if I killed your friends, your mind wouldn't be as sharp as I would want it to be. You'd be grieving. Anyways I wanted you to remove your friends _yourself_." He emphasized that last word.

"I won't do it!" I responded stubbornly.

"You see, I thought you would say that so I will send you back to your 'Edge' and you'll be able to say whatever you want. But I'll be controlling your body. You'll have a chance to make the others go back to wherever your home is. Berk was it? But you'll have a time limit once the conversation starts. If time runs out and they're still here, I'll make you hurt them. Badly. So start preparing to persuade your friends." Viggo said calmly.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was back on the edge. My body started to walk around. I ran into the twins first. They were looking at a rock until they saw me. "Yo what up H?" Tuffnut greeted me.

"Hey where have ya been?" Ruff added.

"I. Uh." My mind was thinking about the timer. "I was just at Berk. They're holding an all you can eat buffet tonight! You two should go!" At that they ran for Barf and Belch and left for Berk. "That was easy."

I ran into Snotlout next. He might be tough. "Hey Hiccup. You seen Astrid?" He asked me. I suddenly thought of a quick way to get him off the edge.

"Ya I saw her on her way back to Berk or at least headed that way." I tried to sound convincing.

"Thank you. I'm on my way to get myself a girlfriend!" He and Hookfang headed away from the Island.

"How on earth does he not know where Astrid is?" I wondered. "He's usually always around her trying to get her to notice him."

Next I set out to find Fishlegs. I couldn't find him anywhere. He was probably out exploring boulder class dragons. But my body ventured out to the cliff where I was shot. There she was. Staring out at the ocean.

"Astrid?" Her head turned around. I looked straight into her tearful eyes. I didn't know if I could convince her to leave now. I was quickly embraced by a hug which I could not return because my body was still under Viggo's control.

"Hiccup, you're here. I knew you'd come back." She tightened her grip. Ya there was no way I could convince her to go but I had to try.

"Astrid" I started. "You have to leave the edge. Viggo has done something to me and I can't control anything but my head. My body is completely under his control. You have to leave the edge soon or he'll make me attack you!" I felt sadness as I said that. I was pushing away the girl I loved for her own safety.

"I'm not leaving you." She responded softly.

"I don't want to hurt you Astrid! You have to go. It's the only chance you have to not get hurt!" I half expected her to leave but the other half expected her to stay.

She did stay. She moved closer to me and tried to give me another hug but I or Viggo punched her in the stomach. She went down and looked at me with shock.

"Astrid!? I'm sorry! I can't control myself! Please. Just go and you'll save us both a lot of torture."

She walked back up to me and I felt myself grab my fire sword but it had no gel left. I held it firmly. She didn't hesitate. She grabbed my tunic and forced the hardest kiss I've ever felt. My sword tried to plunge into her but I found a new strength to hold it back. She kissed me as if she believed it would free me. It was filled with more desperation more than passion.

I felt my strength failing and the sword barley hit her but she still fell. I made sure I didn't stab her but I cut her a little. She looked at me with fearful eyes as the sword rose above my head and was preparing to come down. I held it back as best as I could but the blade was slowly moving downward. Astrid closed her eyes and looked at me and whispered "I love you Hiccup." I used every ounce of strength I had to stop the sword from moving down but I could only think of one way to stop myself from killing Astrid. I slowly brought the blade up to my throat with all the power and might I had left in me. It was either me or her. I was about to choose me but everything went white.

* * *

Intense cliffhanger! Find out next chapter what happens! Final Chapter coming up! Thanks for tolerating my absence! Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Wake Up

Final Chapter! Hope you all enjoy the ending!

* * *

Chapter 6: Waking up

(Still Hiccup's POV)

My eyes opened slowly and I saw that I was laying in my room. I was worried about if this dream would be worst than the one I just had. But this one felt different. It felt. Real.

Normal POV

Hiccup realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. He woke up. He was about to move when he noticed his left shoulder was warm. He turned his head slowly and saw Astrid's tear stained face sleeping with a small smile. "I probably shouldn't wake her up." So he just remained in his bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for the one who wouldn't leave his side to wake up. "Huh kind of ironic. She was probably waiting for me to wake up and now _I'm_ waiting for _her_ to wake up." He let out a little chuckle.

After about an hour Astrid opened her eyes slowly to meet green eyes coming from Hiccup. "Hiccup?" Came a tired question. Suddenly it hit her he was awake. "Hiccup!" She laughed and jumped on him. She hugged him and started crying tears of joy into his shoulder with a mix of laughter. She landed on his chest and he suppressed his grunt so she could have her moment.

"Nice to see you're awake finally." Hiccup joked.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to wake up.

"By the way. How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for a little over a week now." Astrid replied. She suddenly remembered the incident where she lost Hiccup for half a minute. She had to tell him. "Hiccup." She started again. "After I cleaned out your wound, your heart started to slow down." Her voice got heavy.

"Ya it does that when you try to recover." Hiccup responded.

"But one night.. It. Stopped." Tears prickled at her eyes begging entrance to her cheek against the open air.

"Astrid."

"You- You were there. But you weren't. You were gone."

"But let me guess. You got my heart beating again."

"Mhmm." She sniffled nodding. Hiccup embraced her in a hug

"Hey. Thanks. You saved me. I can't find a way to give you a thank you." Hiccup whispered.

"You can give me a thank you."

"What? How?" Hiccup asked

"We have to become official. Girlfriend and Boyfriend." Astrid smiled.

"Well Ryker already knows so I guess there's no excuse anymore. Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have the honor to call you my girlfriend?"

"Yes and don't you dare move."

"Wha-" Hiccup wondered what that meant until Astrid's lips met his. Hiccup sat there. Astrid laying on top of him on his bed and her lips locked in his. Hiccup didn't dare move afraid of what she'd do if he did. He was a little in pain because she was right on top of his wound.

The kiss lasted for a whole two and a half minutes. She finally pulled away with the biggest smile on her face. Her smile was so bright it shamed the sun. Her smile slowly turned into a frown and Hiccup felt pain in his shoulder.

 _Wham_!

"That's for dying on me and scaring me to death." She pulled him closer for another kiss and after said. "And that was for coming back to me." She stayed with Hiccup for the whole day. She didn't care what anyone thought of them now. It didn't matter that her enemies knew that they were together because now they were fighting for much more than dragons. They were fighting for each other and together they could stand against anyone.

* * *

Well that's the end! Leave a review! Thanks for reading! Love you all! More Hiccstrid Stories?


End file.
